


Thunderstruck

by Dractonis



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Comfort Sex, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even today, loud sounds fill me with fear."</p><p>Andy gets a call from a friend late at night, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and did not happen, no implication is intended in regards to the real people involved.
> 
> The quote from Novak's book "Serve to Win" and the circumstances behind his fear of loud sounds are all true. You should buy his book, it's very insightful!
> 
> Had to write this since reading, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Onwards with the Nole angst I love so much!

Andy was woken from his sound slumber by the booming thunder outside, rain pattering against the hotel windows. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, carefully removing Kim’s hair from where it was tangled up around his neck. Sometimes he wondered if her plan was to strangle him to death during his sleep, either that or choke him, he thought as he spat a stray hair out of his mouth. Kim sighed lightly, disturbed by Andy repositioning himself on the bed but remaining asleep despite the raucous weather outside.

Finally getting comfortable, he lay back down and moved his hands under his pillow to support himself before being jolted up by another bout of thunder. Foreseeing that this was going to go on for some time, he grumbled and picked himself up out of bed. He was an extremely light sleeper so attempting to get some rest was going to be a fruitless activity. He collected his mobile from his bedside table and scuffled lightly into the adjoined room to flick the kettle on and fire up some Pro Evolution Soccer on the Playstation. That was when something started buzzing in his pocket.

He felt around in his jogging pants to grasp the vibrating device with a quick glance to the clock on the wall: 03:39AM. He answered out of habit without checking for caller ID.

“Andy…?"

The voice on the other end of the line was distinctly thee things; Serbian, sleepy and very, very scared. He concluded in an instant that Novak was calling, which means Novak is awake and is also enduring the annoyance of a thunderstorm at a ridiculous hour of the morning. Unlike Andy though, Novak doesn’t find the thunder so much annoying as he does terrifying.

It’s a well known fact in the tennis world that Rafa is afraid of thunder, amongst other things; dogs, water, motorbikes, the dark… to name a few. Rafa is really a scared child outside of the tennis court. What isn’t common knowledge however is that Novak shares his fear of the force of nature. Andy knows the reason why, expressed clearly in Novak’s recent book release.

_"Rising up from over the roof of our building came the steel gray triangle of an F-117 bomber. I watched in horror as its great metal belly opened directly above me, and two laser guided missiles dropped out of it, taking aim at my family, my friends, my neighbourhood - everything I’d ever known. What happened next would never leave me. Even today, loud sounds fill me with fear.”_

“Nole.” Andy answers eventually, a soft-edge to his voice.

“I’m sorry for calling so late, did I wake yo…” Novak’s apology is cut short as the windows seem to clatter in unison at the continuing rumbles, closer now than before, rain pouring down harder as the wind whistles around the air. “Oh God.”

“Nole… is Jelena with you? Pierre?”

“No, both back home. She had some work with Foundation. Andy…”

“Nole, Kim is sleeping next door.” Andy cuts him off resolutely, attempting to ignore the trembling in the Serb’s vocals. He tries to stand his ground knowing what will happen if he goes to Novak’s hotel room in the middle of the night, but the silence at the other end of the phone is as deafening as the roaring thunder that prompted it.

After the prolonged silence he speaks up again, almost too quiet to decipher.

“There is no one else I can ask, please Andy. Don’t leave me alone.”

Andy briefly considers retorting that Nole and Rafa would be perfect for each other on nights like this before biting his tongue and pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming along already. He’s in a difficult situation and he knows he’s about to make the wrong decision, but he’d be damned to ignore the panic from the other man.

“Fucking hell Nole. Look, I’m coming, just… text me your room number, stay where you are. You better hope Kim doesn’t wake up and wonder where I am.” He hangs up and quickly pockets his phone. He doesn’t bother changing out of his sleep-rumpled clothes as he quickly glances back into his bedroom to check on Kim. She’s still sleeping. He breathes a sigh of relief, knowing what he’s about to do with the guilt already tearing apart his insides.

He exits his hotel room after checking the short text from the object of his current thoughts, making his way towards his destination. Andy loves Kim, he really really does. She’s perfect for him in almost every way, which is what makes this situation even worse. It’s no accident that he goes back to Novak time and time again, always answering his calls, always giving in. There’s something about the younger man that is addictive, and Andy is well and truly hooked.

It doesn’t take Andy long to traverse the plush carpets of the hotel they’re staying in for the tournament, barefooted and stealthily. He knocks on the door quietly to announce his arrival. He’s greeted moments later by Novak, wild-eyed, mussed up hair and wrapped up in a blanket five times too large for his slight frame. Andy’s heart shatters at the sight.

Whatever anger he was radiating earlier at the call interrupting his planned evening of solo play on his console is forgotten as he wraps the other man in his arms, closing the door with a kick of his heel. “Hey.”

Novak immediately rests his head against the Scot’s shoulder, seeking comfort there as relief courses through his body. “You came.”

Andy wants to mumble that he always does and why should this night be any different, but Novak doesn’t need words, if he did Andy wouldn’t be here. He’d still be in his hotel room, talking to Novak over the phone and getting him through this. But words are never enough for the world number one, he needs touch and a warm body close by that he can grasp onto. And as awkward as Andy generally feels comforting upset people (his emotional IQ is bordering on retarded), when you add the two into the equation where him and Novak are concerned, these factors usually only result in one thing.

Sex.

Which is exactly what is going to happen because Novak’s already starting to kiss along Andy’s collar bone and bringing his left hand to rest on Andy’s hip, caressing the flesh there. His lips are warm against his skin, hands deftly insistent and familiar against angular bones.

“Nole…” Andy breathes out his patent protest, which is a joke really.

“Mmm.”

“Bed.”

“Mmk. 

Novak lets the cover fall from his shoulders, forgotten as he closes the distance between the door and the bed in the centre of the room. He lies back against the mattress, eyes ghosting over Andy’s form under dark, thick lashes. His muscles are barely discernable in the dark of the room.

Andy thinks it’s strange, that Novak would be sitting in the dark when he’s obviously grappled with fear. Then he realises the man was probably too afraid to reach over to switch on the lights anyway. The room is occasionally illuminated by flashes of lightning, the only warning received before successive rounds of thunder follow.

Andy moves onto the bed, mattress sinking beneath his heavier weight as he positions himself over Novak, his thigh resting between tanned legs. Novak reacts immediately, hand grabbing at Andy’s neck to pull him down to his level. “Make me feel better,” is all he says before roughly joining their lips in a heated kiss.

It feels horribly wrong and perfectly right as the kiss becomes deeper and touches more demanding, Novak is rough as he drags long nails across Andy’s sides, teeth gnawing at bruising lips. The older man tenses and hisses through the pain, even as his brain is sending signals of pleasure straight to his groin.

He responds to the aggression as he would in a match and meets him halfway, tugging the Serb’s shirt up over his shoulders and tearing his shorts off without a thought for technique. His own clothes follow. It’s clear to Andy how things are going to progress.

Sex with Novak tends to go one of two ways. Slow and passionate, plenty of foreplay with a build up to the real thing, tinged with some emotion he’s too afraid to name. And then there’s this; thoughtless, animalistic and almost no regard for preparatory measures. Which is unfortunate for Novak, since there’s an unspoken understanding between them that he will always bottom for Andy.

Novak whines incoherently as he tries to express what he needs with helpless thrusts against Andy.

"Andyyy."

"Hold on, you're so impatient. Where's the lube? Don't tell me you have none."

Novak bites down on the shell of his ear once more before he rolls his eyes and reaches across the large expanse of the hotel bed to open the bedside drawer. He fumbles around in the dark trying to locate the items they need. Their eyes are adjusting to the lack of light now but with his contacts absent Novak is struggling to see in detail.

"I saw that eye roll, nice attitude from someone who was supposedly terrified ten minutes ago." Andy spat as Novak handed him the lube and a condom.

"I was, I am." Novak tilts his head to one side, leaning backwards with strong arms spread wide to support himself. Andy feels the challenge in the air before Novak steels himself and asks "what are you going to do about it?"

Andy's on him immediately, wrenching his legs apart and slinging a lithe calf to rest over his right shoulder, exposing his goal. Novak sighs contentedly at the rough treatment, unphased. Andy unscrews the cap from the small bottle of lubricant, coating his fingers none too carefully.

"How do you want this?" He questions as an afterthought, brain short circuiting with anything aside from the thought of what he's about to do.

"On my back, like this." Novak responds easily, using the powerful leg hooked over Andy's shoulder to reel him in like he's a prized salmon.

Andy moans at the sensation and gets the hint as he begins to prepare Novak. The man is writhing below him, hissing somewhere between pleasure and pain when Andy adds his third finger. He's quiet as he continues to stretch Nole, batting away the Serb's impatient hands that are reaching for his cock. "Carry on and I will fuck you right now, and it will hurt."

Novak dismisses the threat with a melodramatic sigh and lies back once more to settle into the motion of Andy's hands moving in and out, scissoring him.

As similar as their play styles are on the court, they're very different people in bed. Andy's reserved and quiet, patiently devoting himself to pleasing his partner. Novak can be both playful and fiercely rough, as well as obscenely loud.

He's quieter now which Andy thinks has something to do with the circumstances which led them here, but he says nothing. The playfulness he found difficult to swallow at first. He doesn't think he's ever been with a girl or guy that laughs when they climax, but Nole is crazy.

Andy also learned not to talk dirty to Novak after their second encounter, since his aroused Scottish dialect sets Novak off into fits of giggles. He's not laughing now though, he's currently sending Andy a vicious death glare from his place on the bed and Andy sighs, knowing he's pushing his luck to make the Serb wait any longer.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Andy finally gives in, taking Novak's hand and placing it on his hard cock. Novak grins and begins to stroke him, adding some lube in the process. His leg is still firmly secured between their hard bodies, with Andy leaning down to place rough kisses around the younger man's face, neck, chest. Logistically it's awkward, but Novak's enviable flexibility allows it. After some time he gives Novak a telling bite against the side of his neck before grabbing the hand pumping him, stopping the motion.

"Ok, lie back." Andy instructs slowly as he rolls on the condom, taking in the sight of the Serbian before him with a few more strokes. There's something vulnerable about him when he's in this position, something that makes Andy feel even more protective of him. Novak complies, letting his leg finally fall from Andy's shoulders and spreading his thighs apart to give Andy room.

Andy takes up his place, nestled between warm thighs, thighs that are covered in sweat and coated in hair and certainly not Kim's. He's aware of this vaguely in the back of his mind but can't find the sense of mind to contemplate the implications of the thought as he's pushing into Novak in one jarring movement, drawing a cry of surprise from the other man.

"Fuck Andy!"

"Sorry... Oh God you're so tight right now."

"Yeah well, it's been a while..." Novak speaks between gritted teeth.

Andy pulls out slowly before pushing back in, reaching down to cover Novak's body and enveloping his mouth in a deep kiss. Novak responds hungrily, placing his hands either side of Andy's head and raking his nails through the brown curls there. Novak's kisses never fail to take Andy's breath away in more ways than one. It's even better than usual for Andy because it's been so long since they were together like this, not since their charity doubles exhibition in March half a year ago.

They rock together, Andy gradually speeding up his movements as he grabs Novak's hips hard to hold him in position. Their combined weight is enough to cause the bed to crash into the wall with every thrust and Andy briefly worries about who's sleeping next door.

Novak is moaning Andy's name like it's the only piece of English he knows, punching him in the shoulder when he pauses or slows down. Words are escaping him so he gets his message across by hitting Andy instead, who growls and presses into Novak even harder, if that were possible. Andy knows he's not going to last long at this pace, after so long apart, with Nole so pliant and needy beneath him.

He tries to slow down to help Novak but he's thwarted when that leg hooks over his shoulder again, pulling him down across a hard body. That's all it takes. Whatever plans Andy had for helping Novak to enjoy this are ruined as he tugs at Novak's hair harshly, braces one hand against his hip and relentlessly forces him into the mattress, over and over. Andy lasts a couple more minutes at the brutal pace before covering Novak's mouth with his own and coming deep inside. Novak clings to him during his orgasm, teeth and tongues clashing messily as he's carried over the edge.

It takes Andy all of two minutes to recover from his rest against Novak's shoulder. Novak's running gentle fingers through his hair, pressing kisses to the side of his head. "Hey."

Andy cracks open an eye and turns his head to the side to look at Novak before responding. "Hey, that was... I've missed this."

"Me too." Novak gives back with no hesitation.

Andy smiles and lays his head back down onto the other man's chest, eyes drifting closed. Then Novak is back to slapping him again.

"Ow! What the fuck Nole?"

"Aren't you gonna finish what you started?" Novak gestures to his still-hard cock.

"I don't know... The thunder is gone now, I should probably go back."

"What the hell Andy?"

Novak looks so stunned that Andy can't help laughing. "Come 'ere" he whispers. He finishes Novak off in his hand, gently moving his lips against Novak's as he does. Novak comes quickly now that he has the contact, laughing through fast breaths as he strokes Andy's face gratefully.

"Thanks" Novak sighs, forehead resting against Andy's shoulder.

Andy catches the deeper meaning in the Serb's words and shrugs with a crooked smile, "anytime."

"The thunder has stopped." Novak observes with a smile.

"Yeah."

"You should probably be getting back huh?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you could stay." Novak comments with another brush of his hand through Andy's hair to pronounce his words.

"I know, I wish I could too. Not tonight but, maybe we can work something out."

Novak raises an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he means by that.

"That's if you want to..."

"Of course I do, you're so dumb Andy." Novak smiles fondly with another slap across his head.

"Dammit Nole stop hitting me, I don't get this abuse with Kim!"

"Yeah well, things were getting too girly, I had to do something manly."

Andy doesn't comment that Novak called him because he was afraid of the thunder or mention the fact that he found him cocooned in a blanket. He just kisses him goodbye instead, and makes his way back to his hotel room. When he reaches his temporary bedroom he lies down next to Kim's sleeping form. She smells feminine, floral almost, it makes him miss the man he'd just left even more.

"Nole..." He sighs longingly, breathing against the back of Kim's neck. Kim who stiffens, before speaking.

"Andy...?"

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in McDonald's on my iPad, today on my birthday. I'm such a terrible person.
> 
> Unrelated: Please help me to win a tshirt from Tomas Berdych by favouriting my tweets! 
> 
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/681AAB3B  
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/87AA38A7


End file.
